Pokemon
by chuckyb
Summary: Three boys.All the Pokemon.And just one problem.How to catch 'em all.


They were once cartoons....now they're real...this isn't a cartoon anymore.... Pokemon The Real Movie  
  
May 29, 2002.Graduation night.After former 8th grader,Charles Boland graduated from Sterling Middle School, he went home to celebrate.After all of his guests left Charlie went outside to sit in the grass and look at the stars.All of his guests, except for his cousins, Nathan and Josh Waller, went home.Nathan and Josh spent the night with Charlie.As they lay in the grass, Charlie asked his cousins if they beleived in another demension.  
  
"Well, is this "demension" true?"asked Nathan.  
  
"I have a pretty good feeling it is,"said Charlie.Suddenly, the wind started to pick up.Dust was thrown at their faces as they stood up.The wind grew harder and harder.Dirt started revolving around them.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this now?" yelled Josh.  
  
"I don't know, but it's a pretty good one," said Charlie.The greater the wind blew, the harder the boys tried to keep grip of the grass.Finally, the wind relaxed, slowing down second by second.The dust fell to the ground.All three boys open their eyes,surprised at what had happened.They thought that something would appear right in front of them once the storm had subsided.  
  
"Hm....." thought Nathan.Then a sound came from out of nowhere."Listen."  
  
"Where's it coming from?"asked Charlie.  
  
"The sky...." whispered Nathan.All boys looked up at the sky.An object appeared to be falling from the sky, but nothing could be seen.Then a small sphere seemed to grow larger as they watched helplessly.Charlie gasped.The object was above him,falling fast, and was going to hit him.Charlie tried to move, but the object, due to its speed blasted at Charlie, bashing him on the head, knocking him out. About an hour later, he woke up in the grass, Nathan and Josh, right beside him, making sure he was alright.  
  
"Mmmmm...."said Charlie as he rubbed his head.He felt a bump."Mmmm.What happened?"  
  
"You got knocked the...."said Josh.  
  
"Josh please!Think of the viewers!" yelled Nathan.  
  
"Right."said Josh."It's always about the viewers isn't it?"  
  
"You got hit in the head with this,"said Nathan.He held out a half red half gray, sphere, with black lines that outline what must have been an opening.  
  
"A pokeball!"yelled Charlie.He took it from Nathan's hand immediatly.He examined it.  
  
"Ha ha!You got hit in the head with a pokeball!Ha ha you're stupid!"Suddenly another Pokeball slammed onto Josh's head, confusing him and knocking him out. As Josh awoke five minutes later Charlie had the nerve to say,"Now who's the stupid one?"  
  
"Shutup,"said Josh."Man that hurt!"  
  
"It didn't hurt as much as mine did!" yelled Charlie.Suddenly another sound was heard.Josh and Charlie stared at Nathan.Nathan just moved to the side as the pokeball slammed into the ground.  
  
"What?!It didn't hit him!No fair!" yelled Josh."You should've got hit!"  
  
"Why didn't you get hit?"asked Charlie.  
  
"Just lucky I guess,"said Nathan with a smile.He started to laugh as Charlie and Josh got extremely steamed.  
  
"Well let's just cool down and see who got the best Pokemon, if these hold a real Pokemon," said Charlie, looking angirly at Nathan, who simply said,"Eh he?" and shrugged his shoulders with unworthiness on his face.  
  
Josh let out his Pokemon.The tye-dye color shaped the outline of the Pokemon and in its form came the tinyturtle, Squirtle.Josh gave Squirtle a hug.Next Nathan let out his Pokemon, because Charlie insisted that he do so.Out of his Pokeball came a Charmander.Finally, it was Charlie's turn.As he threw the Pokeball in the air, sparkles flew behind it.These sparkles meant something special, like Charlie was the one destined to save Earth, or it could basically mean that he had a rare Pokemon.Out of the Pokeball shaped a hexegonal form.Bulbasaur was the Pokemon that came out of the form.Then all boys started arguing who's Pokemon was the best.  
  
"Nope mine is,"said Nathan.  
  
"Mine can beat yours,"siad Josh, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, mine can beat yours,"said Charlie.They started fighting.The three Pokemon looked at their masters, then at eachother, then at their masters again.  
  
"Saur saur Bulbasaur,"said Bulbasaur.  
  
"Why are we fighting?"asked Charlie.  
  
"Wait.You can actually understand him?You know what he's saying?"asked Josh.  
  
"Well yeah.I guess I can,"said Charlie.  
  
"Mander Char,"said Charmander.  
  
"Don't fight,"said Nathan repeating after Charmander.  
  
Squirt, Squirtle,"said Squirtle.  
  
"Don't fight?"asked Josh, repeating what Squirtle had said.  
  
Squirtle jumped into Josh's arms, signaling him that he had understood him.Josh smiled.  
  
"Something happened when that storm hit you guys,"said Charlie staring marvoulsly at the atmosphere.Pokemon seemed to appear from beams of light everywhere.All sorts and colors.Charlie,Nathan, and Josh started calling them out.  
  
"Look, there's Rattatta,"said Nathan.  
  
"And there's Beedrill,"said Josh.  
  
"And if all these have to come here then...."said Charlie.  
  
"Articuno!"yelled Josh."Suicune!"  
  
"Moltres!" yelled Nathan."Entie!"  
  
"Zapdos!"Yelled Charlie."Raikou!"  
  
"Mewtwo!Mew!Celebi!Lugia!Ho-oh!"all boys yelled.  
  
"That means that we have to find them,"said Nathan.  
  
"And catch them,"said Josh.  
  
"And be the greatest masters of all time,"said Charlie.The boys went to sleep that night with their Pokemon and the next day, planned to start their journey.They began by looking for Pokeshops that appeared overnight as they slept and the famous Prof. Oak's lab, where there they would surely find their Pokedex items.Each boy obtained a Pokedex,10 Pokeballs,2 Potions, and 2 Antidotes.After packing all items into three backpacks,each for themselves,they set off in search for unknown, rare and bizzare Pokemon...(They would soon have 5 Masterballs each)  
  
They began the day with practicing how to throw a Pokeball.Charlie threw a ball at a wall and it bounced back,smacking his hand,burning it.  
  
"Ow...shhhhhhhh....Ouch!"he yelled.  
  
"Ha.....you can't even throw a Pokeball right,"said Josh as he threw one in the air."Yeah, how's the world going to depend on a boy who cant even throw a pokeball right?"The pokeball fell atop of Josh's head knocking him out.  
  
"Look who cant even catch a Pokeball,"said Charlie as Josh woke up.  
  
"Let's just catch some Pokemon,"said Josh.He got up.They walked down the street and saw three Caterpie's.  
  
"One for each of us!"said Nathan.Nathan threw out Charmander."Scratch!"Charmander jumped in the air,came down,and scratched Caterpie's face.  
  
"Pieee!!!"it cried in pain.Nathan threw a Pokeball.The ball opened,sucked the creature inside,and sat,it rolled once,twice,and stayed.The outline of the ball turned red, then it turned back to its original color.Nathan had caught Caterpie.  
  
"Ok its butt kickin time,"said Josh as he turned his cap sideways.He let out Squirtle.Squirtle did Tackle by bashing into Caterpie as hard as he could.Then Josh let out an empty Pokeball and caught Caterpie.  
  
"Good luck Charlie,"said Nathan.  
  
"Thanks,I'm gonna need it,"said Charlie as he turned his cap around."It's my turn!Go Bulbasaur!"As the Pokeball flew in the air like always,sparkles left and dissapeared behind it.Bulbasaur jumped up in the air and tried to tackle Caterpie, but he missed.Caterpie tried to tackle Bulbasaur but missed.Bulbasaur dodged the attack and did a spinning tackle.Caterpie flew back, hit the tree and fell faint.Charlie took out a Pokeball."Gooooo Pokeball!"The ball caught Caterpie,and stayed.Charlie had caught his first Pokemon,Caterpie.That day they refreshed their Pokemon and camped there.The next day they would go through another tough adventure,but they would do one thing,they would make it through for eachother.They would complete their journey together.  
  
Time went by and Charlie,Nathan,and Josh had realized that they had every single Pokemon,except for,Zapdos,Moltres,Articuno,Raikou,Suicune,Entei,Mewtwo,Mew,Celebi,Ho- oh,and Lugia.  
  
"It's time we go looking for the legends,"said Charlie.Together they set off in search for legends. They came upon an island.Fire Island.Nathan's dream was to always have gone there,and now it was coming true.They all split up in search for Moltres for Nathan.Josh had found and ran towards Nathan.  
  
"Wahhhhhh!Found him!"he yelled running from Moltres blasting fire balls at him.Nathan ran to Charlie.  
  
"Help us!Don't just stand there!"he yelled.  
  
"Oh....give me that!"Charlie yelled.Charlie took one of Josh's balls and threw it."Here's how a real master works!Go Blastoise!"Blastoise blasted two large gushes of water at Moltres,knocking it out."Alright Nate,I think you can handle the rest."Nathan took out his 1rst of 5 Master balls and threw it out at Moltres.  
  
"This'll do it!Go Master ball!"The ball caught Moltres and with no excuse,it stayed."The Master ball is the strongest,nothing can escape it."Nathan picked up the ball and thanked Charlie.  
  
"Well I'm just glad you caught it,"said Charlie for an answer."But you owe me big time."They next traveled to Ice Island, home of the notorious Articuno.  
  
"This is the part I hate most,"said Josh.  
  
"Alright, Josh you think you can handle him alone?"asked Charlie.  
  
"Are you kidding me?I'll be the first to ever catch a rare Pokemon by myself!I'll be famous!"he yelled with pride and then walked onto the island and began his search.In 10 minutes he came back screaming,"Do something!Do something!Do something now!"  
  
"That's what I thought,"said Charlie."It's my turn!Go Bulbasaur!"Bulbasaur was not only Charlie's favorite Pokemon,but they were so committed to eachother that Bulbasaur never wanted to change.Bulbasaur ran in a zig-zag line,dodging Articuno's Ice Beam attack,jumped in the air,took in sunlight,landed,and blasted a multicolored green beam at Articuno,who was hit by it and fell,crashing to the ground.Josh threw one of his Masterballs and caught it.After he thanked Charlie,he said,"You know,you didn't have to be that rough on Articuno."  
  
"When you have to do something to save someone, sometimes you have to use brute force,"said Charlie,returning Bulbasaur."Next stop:Thunder Island."  
  
They reached Thunder Island and Josh just had the nerve to say,"You know, if you're scared,you can just forget Zapdos."  
  
"Well Josh, this happens to be a rare Pokemon,and you guys got what you wanted so now its my turn,"said Charlie.  
  
"You sure you'll be ok?"he asked."You wont need any help?"  
  
"Josh if I come back running and screaming like you did(Nathan started to laugh)then you are free to help."Charlie left and Josh pushed Nathan saying,"Shutup,"as Nathan continued to laugh.  
  
Charlie continued walking when a thunderbolt struck just a foot away from him."Zapdos,"said Charlie with a whisper.He came to four rocks placed in a circle.As Charlie stepped in Zapdos came zooming down,ready to land.As Zapdos landed,the ground shook.Charlie looked into Zapdos's eyes.Back where Nathan and Josh were,they were beginning to worry.  
  
"What if he got eaten?"asked Josh cowardly.  
  
"Josh,now why would Zapdos do a thing like that?He's not even a carnivore."Suddenly they heard Zapdos cry out loud.Both boys looked to where the sound was coming from,with terror on there faces."On second thought..."said Nathan.It became silent.The boys releived themselves as Zapdos flew over them,Charlie riding on his back.Zapdos landed and Charlie got off.  
  
"That's it Charlie,now catch him,"said Josh.  
  
"We......made alittle deal,"said Charlie looking at Zapdos,Zapdos looking back and smiling."You see I said if I didn't catch him,helped him if anyone tried to catch him,and let him live on his island,then whenever I whistled, he would come and help me.We saw it better this way."  
  
"Ok.........yeah,"said both boys agreeing with Charlie.Josh and Nathan did the same thing to Articuno and Moltres,which took a little time and undoing,but finally came to their senses,and let them free in return for help.They bid their Pokemon friends farewell and continued onward.  
  
While arriving on Lost Island, where it was believed that Mewtwo had last been seen there,Charlie told Nathan and Josh why they should just visit.  
  
"Well, we let Zapdos and them go, why not let Mewtwo?"  
  
"Because Charlie, Mewtwo happens to be a very rare Pokemon and he fits our description very well,"said Nathan.Suddenly, a purple sphere shot down at them, barely hitting them.  
  
"Whoa!"yelled Josh.  
  
"Looks like visiting hours are over,"said Charlie.Then another sphere shot down,crashing at the front of their boat,forcing it forward,and plunging the boys onto the island.Once the boys got up, a dark shadowy figure lifted its arms up and landed to the ground,its head plunging foward looking at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?"the figure asked.Charlie looked at Nathan and Josh who pushed him closer signaling that he was to make up an exclamation.  
  
"Well, you see,Mewtwo,I just wanted to come and visit you, but my cousins here(Nathan and Josh were waving there hands at Charlie and shaking their heads telling him no)they had a different idea,they wanted to capture you,"said Charlie telling the truth.Mewtwo looked at Nathan and Josh who closed in their heads together,smiled and Nathan said,"We're dead,"still smiling and trying to say it without moving his mouth.  
  
"Well then they will have to suffer pain,"said Mewtwo.  
  
"What?!No they don't deserve that,"said Charlie.Mewtwo started walking over to them.As he lifted his arm to grab Nathan,Charlie got in front of him, a mad look on his face holding a Pokeball in his right hand."Look,I came here just to visit you,but if you're going to hurt my cousins, I won't allow you to do that.You'll have to go through me first."  
  
"Hm.I like you kid,you've got courage and guts,but if this is the way you want it to end then so be it,"said Mewtwo.He grabbed him and threw him.Charlie got back up and ran at Mewtwo and hit him.Mewtwo grabbed him and threw him further.He got back up and ran at him.  
  
"Don't mess with me boy!"yelled Mewtwo.He turned around and blasted a sphere at Charlie, blasting him back to an edge of a cliff.He flipped off the ground and grabbed onto the edge.  
  
"Nathan....Josh run!"yelled Charlie as he tried to climb up.They tried,but Mewtwo grabbed them and said,"Oh no you don't.You're not going anywhere."He smiled.Nathan and Josh's faces grew in horror.He was about to throw them when the smell of something burning came into the atmosphere.Then a whizzing sound could be heard.Then a lighting bolt barely struck Mewtwo,who flinched,dropped Nathan and Josh and ran.Entei appeared in front of them,then Suicune and then Raikou.  
  
"We heard screaming in the forest so we decided to check it out,"said Entei."Oh, I know you,you're the new Pokemon trainers,but I thought there were 3 of you.Where's the third one?"  
  
"Oh no.Charlie!"yelled Nathan.They all ran to the edge of the cliff.As Nathan tried to grab Charlie he slipped and fell.Luckily he caught onto an old wet branch.He knew he had to let go soon,because if he didn't,the branch would break and Charlie would fall.Nathan began thinking of a way to save Charlie.Then he remembered what he said about whisteling for help.  
  
"Charlie,whistle!"yelled Nathan.  
  
"Are you crazy?What good is whistling going to do for,"he said.  
  
"Just whistle!"yelled Nathan.So Charlie whistled.  
  
"That didn't help,"said Charlie.  
  
"It will,"said Nathan.Ten minutes later,Moltres and Articuno arrived, but there was no Zapdos.Suddenly the branch broke and Charlie fell.  
  
"Charlie!Nooooooooo!!!"yelled Nathan.  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!!"yelled Charlie.They heard the branch snap which told them that Charlie was gone too.Nathan collapsed on his knees and cried.Josh cried standing up.Entei,Suicune,Raikou,Moltres and Articuno cried too.  
  
"Oh Charlie,please come back.If only our tears were like Pokemon tears.If only our tears could bring you back to us,oh what I would give to let that happen,"said Nathan.Then they heard Zapdos cry.They became silent.Zapdos's cry was louder this time which meant that he was coming up and he arrived.They were only uncertain if Charlie was alive.Then the ground began to shake.  
  
"What's happening?"asked Josh.Zapdos lunged out of the cliff and cried.  
  
"Zapdos!"it yelled.Zapdos landed.But there was no Charlie.  
  
"Oh Charlie,why did you leave us!"yelled Nathan.He began to cry.  
  
"Now you guys didn't think that I'd leave you and have you get all the glory did you?"said a voice.It was Charlie.He hopped off Zapdos back and ran at Nathan and Josh and hugged them.  
  
"Oh Charlie!We thought we lost you!"cried Nathan.  
  
"You'll never lose me.And that's that,"said Charlie.That day Charlie Nathan and Josh became friends with Entei,Suicune,and Raikou.They encountered Celebi and Mew who awarded them for their courage,bravery,and honesty.Josh recieved an award for bravery,for going after a rare and dangerous Pokemon by himself.Nathan recieved an award for honesty,for believing that they could complete their journey and his doings to save Charlie's life.Charlie recieved an award for courage for keeping the faith in all boys in the hardest times,and doing everything he could to save his loved ones lives.As they rode home on their bird friends,Josh asked Charlie,"Do you think the world's ready for new Pokemon Masters?"  
  
"Well, I know one thing.This is only one chapter in our book of adventures.This is only our first adventure and it certainly won't be our last,"said Charlie.  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Nathan.  
  
"Well, to put it simple,I don't know Josh.But this I do,there's one thing that the world is ready for,"said Charlie.  
  
"What's that?"asked both boys.  
  
"New heroes,who will protect her with their lives,"said Charlie.Charlie smiled at them.They smiled back then at eachother then back at Charlie.And there they rode,the new heroes of Earth,home where they beleived that everyone on Earth had a purpose,just like theirs was to save Earth.(Mewtwo was banned from lost Island and was sent to Orange Island where he was to suffer the consequences,which Charlie believed did'nt have to happen) 


End file.
